<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under your wings by shushu_yaoi_lj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999543">Under your wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj'>shushu_yaoi_lj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Rimming, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has come to an end and he’s lying by my side. It’s our first night in our new home and he has been feeling restless and nervous.<br/>So I built him a fort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under your wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/commeunoasis/gifts">commeunoasis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Carry On Countdown prompt: Blanket fort<br/>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire"> Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire </a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile"> Theawkwardbibliophile </a> for their help and support with this fic.</p><p>I used the song “Oasis” by Amir (Ella, I hope you don’t mind I have moved the lyrics around a bit and I really hope I haven't butchered it with the translation).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Comme un soleil incandescent                                                                 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like an incandescent sun   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ou comme un astre qu'on descend                                                          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a star we take down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seule et sublime                                                                                                </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alone and sublime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t'imagine                                                                                                               </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I imagine you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His wings quiver as he lets out a little whimper, shifting in his sleep. He looks so beautiful, his golden skin sprinkled with freckles and moles. He’s lying naked on the floor, our soft duvet under his sleeping body. I run my fingers down his spine, tracing the steps of his vertebrae, then I turn my hand and brush the back of it over the soft skin of his bottom. I was inside him not long ago, sinking in his delicious heat, losing myself in his tight warmth, my senses full of his smell, of his taste and the beautiful sounds that escaped his mouth.</p><p>He came calling my name, whispering that he loved me, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p><em>D</em>a<em>nse, tu bouleverses tous mes sens          </em></p><p>
  <em>Dance, you overwhelm all of my senses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toi ma divine évidence                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, my divine evidence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le jour décline                                                                              </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day declines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et déjà je te devine                                                                </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I already feel you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The day has come to an end and he’s lying by my side, under the blanket fort. It’s our first night in our new home and he has been feeling restless and nervous, knocking things over with his tail, sending a mug flying with a swipe of his wings. I’ve lost count of the number of times he apologised this evening. He’s worried we’re going to mess things up, that he’s going to miss Penny too much or that I will decide to leave him because he’s not tidy.</p><p>So I built him a fort.</p><p>It’s something we started doing in the past few years, after America and after Watford. It was Shep’s suggestion; something his mother used to do for him when he was little and he got overwhelmed with things. Simon loved the idea and it worked wonders with him.</p><p>He said he feels safe under the blankets, like a cocoon where he can relax and just stop worrying for a while. I told him there was nothing to be concerned about, that I love him and I’ll never let him go. That he can get to Penny and Shep’s flat in twenty minutes. And he eventually started smiling again.</p><p>I used our king size bedsheets to build him a giant fort, so that he could let his wings loose. We got the Christmas lights out of their box and scattered them around the fort. The room is dark, but I have my little oasis of light and warmth here with me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comme un oasis                                                                                                                                                                   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like an oasis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans le désert de mes désirs                                                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the desert of my desires</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme un oasis                                                                                                                                                                   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like an oasis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La plus belle source de plaisir                                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The most beautiful source of pleasure</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I slide my fingers through his bronze curls and he smiles in his sleep, snuggling closer. I’m not even remotely warm, but he still likes cuddling up next to me. I think he likes warming me up with his body heat. He still runs hot, even though his magic is not the explosive atomic bomb it used to be. It’s more like a simmering fire now and I like it this way.</p><p>His eyelids flutter and I wonder what he’s dreaming about, when his fingers move and he mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep. I think he said my name, but it might be wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et lentement, lentement                                                                                                                                              </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And slowly, slowly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme poussé par un vent brûlant                                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if pushed by a burning wind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jusqu'à toi j'ai navigué                                                                                                                          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have sailed up to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trop longtemps, trop longtemps,                                                                                                                     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>j'ai attendu cet instant                                                                                                                               </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have waited for this moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ça y est je t'ai trouvé                                                                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At last, I found you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I used to think he was unattainable, like a distant sun that would burn me if I reached for him. I slide my fingers through his hair now, gently trace the shape of his nose with my fingertips and swipe my thumb along his eyebrows.</p><p>He’s mine now. I know he is.</p><p>“You okay?” he whispers, his blue eyes opening just a fraction.</p><p>I move even closer and his arms circle my waist, making me feel safe. Making me feel loved.</p><p>“I’m fine,” I reply, nuzzling his cheek.</p><p>“I love you,” he says and his wings cover me, drawing me closer, making me feel like I’m in a nest. He’s my personal fort and I feel like my heart is going to melt.</p><p>“I want you,” he whispers, his lips linking with mine, his tongue darting out to taste me.</p><p>“Again?” I ask and he nods with a sheepish smile (he still gets ashamed of wanting sex, in spite of all the progress we’ve made), “you’re insatiable this evening. Aren’t you a bit sore?”</p><p>He blushes and his warm hands travel down my chest, catching one of my nipples and gently pinching it, making me gasp. He knows what I like and how to get me hard in no time. His fingers circle around my cock and he starts stroking me lazily.</p><p>“I was the one who asked you to fuck me hard,” he says, his eyes meeting mine, “but you can go slow this time.”</p><p>“I’ll <strong>Kiss it better</strong> first,” I say and his mouth opens wide as I move, positioning him so that he’s lying on his belly, resting on his elbows as I lift his hips and whisper a cleaning spell. I cast the healing spell next and then my lips meet his skin and he shudders. I let my tongue gently swipe along his crack, then flick it over his rim. He starts moaning louder as I take my time licking him open, spreading his cheeks with my thumbs.</p><p>“Fuck, Baz…” he whimpers, “I want you.”</p><p>“Patience,” I reply, smiling at the blush colouring his face and his ears, down to his neck, “you said you wanted me to go slowly.”</p><p>“At least touch my dick,” he begs and I chuckle, grabbing our discarded bottle of lube.</p><p>“Not yet,” I say and he groans, but his complaints are cut short by my first finger sliding inside him. I love the little noises he makes, how his hands clutch the fabric of his pillowcase, how he pushes backwards into my touch. I add another finger and then a third and he’s begging me again, so I finally kiss the end of his spine and position myself behind him.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he whispers, “please, Baz…”</p><p>I slide inside him with a shuddering gasp, because even if we’ve done this countless times, it still feels like too much and not enough at the same time. He’s so tight and hot and I lose myself in him, trying to go slow, relishing the feeling of his flesh enveloping mine. My fingers sink into his hips and I lean forward, kissing the nape of his neck, making him moan into the pillow.</p><p>I want this to last, Crowley, I want it to never end, but I lose myself in him. My orgasm shakes me to the core, white sparks fluttering under my closed eyelids as I come deep inside him, moaning out his name.</p><p>He’s panting underneath me and I slide out, making him whimper softly, then I turn him around and I swallow his length, sucking on the tip as my head bobs up and down. His fingers slide through my hair and he tugs at it as he shoots his warm come down my throat, calling my name, over and over again, like a prayer.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispers, like a little secret, and I smile at him.</p><p>“I love you too, Simon.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make me super happy. 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>